Dance Instructor and Performer Extraordinaire
by williamsangel88
Summary: After the failed attempt of Kanako teaching Haruhi how to dance, Kyouya is forced to turn to another. Someone Tamaki isn't very happy with and Hani-senpai very formal with. Warning: AE, Slash, Fluff, sarcastic and cheeky comments and a bit of OOC, grey!Harry, grey!Draco, implied relationships. ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Dance Instructor and Performer Extraordinaire**

**Summary:** After the failed attempt of Kanako teaching Haruhi how to dance, Kyouya is forced to turn to another. Someone Tamaki isn't very happy with and Hani-senpai very formal with.

**Disclaimer:** Any songs used belong to their respective songwriters, artists and performers. All Harry Potter character mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling and all Host Club members and the location belongs to Bisco Hatori. All in all, I own nothing once again… *sigh*

**Warning:** Slash, Fluff, sarcastic and cheeky comments and a bit of OOC, grey!Harry, grey!Draco, implied relationships.

**Have fun!**

**It is 31-07-2013. Happy birthday J.K. Rowling and Harry Potter!**

Harry penned down the information his book provided, trying to ignore the two individuals who had just entered the classroom, causing the few girl already present to sigh dreamily and Harry to sigh in annoyance. At least Suoh didn't start making a scene right away like he usually did and it surprised Harry slightly that he would ignore the girls in favour of speaking quietly with Ootori. It must be something serious if he could ignore his flirtatious nature in order to speak with the Shadow King of the Ouran Host Club.

"Can't we think of something else?" Suoh whispered, but Harry could hear the blonde as if he was speaking normally. Call it something which had developed after many hours spend in angst in a cupboard under the stairs and later sneaking through a large castle after hours. "Why must it be him who teaches…?"

"Can you think of anyone else?" Ootori said calmly as they made their way towards where Harry sat, causing the raven head to sigh. "Potter-san would be perfect for the job should he be willing."

Green eyes caught vibrant blue before Suoh quickly looked away, clearly not happy with whatever it was that Ootori had cooked up. He glanced at the third son and received a nod. "Good day Potter-san," Ootori greeted, pushing his glasses back up his nose in nervous habit, causing them to flash briefly. Harry nodded to both in greeting and continued to gaze directly into those grey eyes of Ootori. "It seems you have remained the record of the number one student of your class like last year."

"My, is that a compliment Ootori-san?" Harry said with an amused smirk. "Do continue with the flattery so I might start blushing before you ask me what you actually came here for."

Someone giggled but Harry paid it no mind. Ootori smirked slightly and Suoh huffed showing a side the girls at Ouran probably had never seen before in the second year. "Watch yourself Suoh-san or you might lose some customers."

Suoh became his charming self instantly, moving off to talk to the ladies of class 2-B while his Shadow King spoke with Harry. "It seems that Tamaki still hasn't forgiven you, though I cannot understand why," Ootori said focusing on the raven head in front of him. "In any case, I would like to hire you for a small job concerning one of our members of the Host Club."

The green eyed wizard raised an eyebrow. "In exchange for a favour from the both of you? That must be some job."

"Yes," the Shadow King said hesitantly, clearly not expecting Harry to ask for a favour of Suoh _and_ himself. "As I said, it is but a small job we're asking of you. As you might know, the Christmas Ball is nearing." _Oh, he knew about that_. "It seems that we have one member unable to dance. We tried to settle it between ourselves and Kasugazaki-san wished to be Haruhi-san dance instructor for a while -"

"Yes I heard about that," Harry said, amused about the rumours which had been swarming around the class because of Kasugazaki's 'attempt' at teaching someone to dance. Especially since it resulted into a rather embarrassing injury which would take at least a week to disappear completely. It was very amusing to watch Suzushima fret over his fiancé while the girl clearly wanted nothing to do with him. "It made for some entertainment before the weekend. So I take it you want my expertise on this matter?"

Ootori nodded. "If you would be so kind as to lend us your services in that department."

"Hmm," Harry muttered as he mulled it over. On one hand it would be a nuisance assisting the Host Club and would probably cause more problems than it would be worth getting a favour from Ootori and Suoh. On the other hand Ootori and Suoh would owe him one and it would cause some trouble too. It would also cause a certain someone to probably pull a few blonde hairs from his pretty head… The emerald eyed second year grinned. "Maybe I will. When can I meet this Haruhi and when can I start?"

…

Somewhere at Ouran Academy Fujioka Haruhi sneezed and Draco Malfoy cast a concealed fearful glace over his shoulder.

…

Harry observed the 'guy' he was supposed to be teaching how to dance this afternoon. Fujioka Haruhi seemed to be lacking in enthusiasm apart from when it came to 'his' studies. Then again Harry hadn't expected anything else from the scholarship student. It would have been a little odd if someone who was on a scholarship wouldn't show any enthusiasm towards their studies. The odd duck from class 1-A was constantly accompanied by the Hitachiin twins, who would have reminded Harry of the Weasley twins if it hadn't been for the snobbish way they behaved at times or that they didn't seem to care for anyone but themselves.

In any case the green eyed wizard felt for the scholarship student as she seemed to be stuck with those two for classmates or the fact that the girls seemed to be harassing him constantly. Sure Harry had received some of that attention the first few weeks he had been at Ouran but the obvious statement he had made about him not being interested in the opposite sex had chased most of them away. Now the girls remained at a distance, admiring him from afar. Haruhi didn't seem all that lucky and being in the Host Club wouldn't help either.

When the last class of the day was over and he ditched Draco by making a sneaky exit, taunting the blonde boy into 'trying to find him if he could'. The third music room had been closed off for Haruhi's lessons and Harry knocked politely before entering. "Ah right on time Potter-san," Ootori greeted him. "I was just explaining what was to happen. Please join us."

Harry smirked at Suoh who quickly moved towards the large windows to pout and mope. It earned him a few odd looks from Haruhi and the twins who probably didn't know the details about why Suoh didn't really want Harry anywhere near the Club. Harry saluted Mori-senpai who gave the younger teen a slight bow, Hani-senpai following shortly after. "I hope you are well?" Harry said with a smile.

"We are all well Harry-san," Hani said, startling everyone but Harry and Mori. The others had probably never heard the usually bubbly and sweet Lolita type talk so seriously before. It certainly earned Harry a few more confused looks. At least Hani hadn't used _dono_ or _sama_ or any other suffix which would alert the others to Harry's higher status. It used to be customary for the Haninozuka family, and in connection with them the Morinozuka family, to address the Potter and Black families with the respect a captain, or sometimes even royalty, deserves. The tradition died when James Potter passed away and when Harry was re-introduced to both families he made sure that it stayed that way.

The raven head nodded and turned back to the ones he hadn't been introduced to. "Yes of course," Ootori muttered, seemingly snapping out of the information induced state he had been in while watching the short exchange. Harry could already guess that the third Ootori son would be spending most of his free time this evening researching all their families. Not that he would find anything… "These are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They also belong to class 1-A and are our forbidden brotherly romance types. But of course the one who we wish for you to teach in Fujioka Haruhi, our natural type."

Suoh muttered softly in his corner of despair, earning some raised eyebrows and a chuckle from Harry. "I'm hoping Fujioka-san actually agreed to the dance lessons?" the wizard asked, stepping a little closer to the 'natural' type. "It would be difficult to teach those who have no interest in the subject."

"Of course Haruhi-kun is -"

"I don't understand why Potter has to teach _my_ daughter how to dance!" Suoh burst out, glaring at Harry with such intensity the raven head couldn't help but laugh. The blonde was simply _cute_ in his anger. It seemed to shock the other hosts but Ootori.

Harry continued to smirk after calming his laughter. "Daughter hmm?" he said, clearly amused by the whole thing. "Do you want me to teach you both parts so your _father_ can dance with you too at the Christmas Ball?"

Haruhi looked at him blankly, clearly resigning himself to the situation and shrugged. "I will need to learn the male part so I can dance with my customers. I don't think I'll dance much after the Christmas Ball so I don't see any use in learning the female part."

"It seems you are a little lacking in motivation," Harry mused, circling the boy to get a better idea on how he was holding himself so he could decide which style would suit Haruhi best. "I would think that would be an insecurity talking, but being a scholarship student in a prestigious school for rich brats would make you a lot more confident than any person here. But maybe that's just me."

Before Haruhi could formulate a reply Harry stepped up behind the slightly shorter boy and grabs his hips. "You're slacking in your hips, causing the muscles to strain," the raven head said, ignoring the indignant cries from the other Hosts (well mostly the twins and Tamaki). Haruhi startled and wanted to move away from Harry's grip but the Wizard merely waited a moment for the other boy to get over the shock before placing the palm of his hand between the scholarship student's shoulder blades. "Your back needs to be straight or you can't support your partner. You are supposed to lead the dance not the other way around. If you don't show confidence and strength, the girl will take the lead causing some embarrassing moments while dancing."

Harry grinned when the memory of his first ever dance performance threatened to overtake him, but he simply shook his head and sneaked his arms underneath the other boy' so that Haruhi's arms lifted into the basic dance position. "This is your dance space," he whispered softly into the other boy's ear. "Don't lose this space." The wizard nearly flattened himself against the boy's back so he could give Haruhi the feel for the pose he was supposed to take.

"Stop with the sexual harassment!" Tamaki all but screamed, rising from his corner of despair, a dangerous look in his eyes which screamed possessiveness. "Kyouya asked you to teach Haruhi the Waltz and nothing more."

"Which is what I'm doing," Harry said with a slight seductive but still serious voice. "Of course it would be fun to teach Fujioka-san how to dirty dance, don't you think?"

The second year laughed at the flustered expression on the King of the Host Club and shrugged out of the uncomfortable blue blazer. With one swift move he stripped Haruhi out of the same blazer. "It would be more ideal to have something more comfortable to practice in, but this will have to do," the wizard said and he undid a few buttons from his blouse.

"Will it really be easier to practice in something like a t-shirt or something?" Haruhi asked, clearly not as bothered by the way Harry had been treating him. Or _her_, because now Harry could clearly see a little bit of breast on the scholarship student. Of course she couldn't be anything else but a girl, seeing as she had quite a few feminine features.

"It gives you a bit more breathing space," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders a little before making his way across the room to stare at the music collection. His green gaze travelled over titles and artists from all different countries which didn't really surprise him. "This will do," he muttered. "It will set the mood." And he selected a list before installing it into the music player, turning it on.

Meanwhile the Hosts had settled into the room, happily doing their own things while watching over one of their own as Harry taught her how to dance. An accordion started to play a familiar tune.

Harry swayed through the room a little, earning a soft smile from the natural host and he bowed before her. "This is only to set the mood," Harry said. "It won't be something you hear even if it is a Viennese Waltz. Now can you hear the gentle swaying?"

A chorus of males and females started to sing softly.

_~Cruising down the river on a Sunday afternoon  
With one you love the sun above waiting for the moon  
The old accordion playing a sentimental tune  
Cruising down the river on a Sunday afternoon~_

Haruhi blinked her big brown eyes and Harry sighed softly as he took his position behind her again. "You can learn the steps and all the twirls but if you can't feel the rhythm you won't be as graceful. And we want to make you graceful so you won't fall flat on your pretty face, now don't we?" Harry lifted Haruhi's arms again with his own and moved to stand in front of her. "Now close your eyes and feel the rhythm. When you're ready for it, start to guide me through the room. This is all about finding your natural rhythm and not about the technicality of the dance."

Brown eyes looked at him questioningly before complying and Harry watched as his student frowned slightly as she concentrated. Her hands jerked in his, but the raven head remained where he was. She peeked through her eyelashes before squeezing them tightly shut when she noticed him looking, jerking her arms towards the right as she clearly felt she should be moving. Harry remained where he was. "Why won't you move?" she huffed.

"You're forcing yourself," Harry said simply. "You're not listening to the music."

_~The birds above all sing of love, a gentle sweet refrain  
The winds around all make a sound like softly falling rain  
Just two of us together we'll plan our honeymoon  
Cruising down the river on a Sunday afternoon.~_

Harry sung along softly before swaying along with the music, suddenly leading the embarrassed younger woman around the room. He hadn't meant to take the lead, but it would be a shame to waste such a song and they gently swayed around the room. The raven head felt Haruhi relax while they danced, clearly finally getting into the rhythm of the song. Her shoulders relaxed and her back straightened slightly, her eyes still close but her face without a frown. She certainly made for a very serene dancer.

It was half an hour and six more songs later when Harry was satisfied she had found her rhythm and called for a small break. "How was that?" he asked, wiping away a few beads of sweat and accepting the invitation to sit with Mitsukuni and Takashi. The twins had grown bored and were playing a game on the other side of the room while Ootori was working quietly and Suoh… well, he was still wallowing in his special corner.

"I enjoyed it," Haruhi admitted, accepting the tea Takashi gave her with a smile. "I never expected to learn how to dance like this. With Kanako-san I just learned the steps, but learning how to listen to the rhythm like that… I had never expected it to work so well."

Harry smiled genuinely. "I'm glad. People usually forget to listen to the music, far too focused on moving their feet without stepping on those of their partner's. Not quite as graceful as a dancer who lets the rhythm guide his steps."

Haruhi nodded and they spoke a little about different types of dances and dancers when they were interrupted by a stormy blonde. "Potter!" the second year growled, his stormy grey eyes sharp with annoyance. He stood quite regally in the doorway, noticing Harry had company the moment the doors swung open. "Are you quite finished with your little project? I have been waiting for forty-five minutes now."

"My, Draco what anger," Harry said in clear amusement, leaning forward while placing his elbows on the table, teacup cradled in both hands. "You blondes are so easily riled up. If you had read my note you would have known that I would be late, giving me another five minutes before our meeting. Enough time to round up polite conversation, finish drinking my tea and eating my biscuit before making my way to our meeting place. Though I must say that I am slightly surprised that you decided to wait for me at all."

A light blush dusted those pale cheeks before the man strode into the room and came to a halt in front of the table. Green stared into grey for a long moment wherein nobody spoke or moved. While Draco must have looked quite angry and intimidating, Harry was calm and clearly amused. Suddenly the blonde wizards growled lowly. "Well hurry it up Potter, I haven't got all day."

Harry smirked and relaxed back into his chair, sipping his tea. "You should have some tea too Draco. It's very nice and the biscuits too."

"Like their teas would interest me," Draco muttered, turning away from them. Harry's eyes narrowed as he caught the meaning behind those words but refrained from speaking up about it. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You truly wish to know this time?" Harry gasped in fake surprise and waved away any forming angry comments with a chuckle. "I'm teaching Fujioka-san here how to dance." And he gestured towards Haruhi who nodded towards the blonde.

Steely grey eyes looked at her ones before dismissing her quickly and Draco gestured towards the King of the Host Club with his head. "And _he_ let you?"

"Ootori-san arranged for me to teach," Harry explained, shooting a grin towards the moping Suoh heir.

"May I ask why Tamaki-senpai seems so angry with you?" Haruhi asked looking at Harry curiously. Draco seemed annoyed with the interruption but for once refrained from lashing out at the natural host. Maybe he had already fallen for her charming personality?

Harry chuckled softly. "He does seem to be angry with me, doesn't he?"

Draco snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's not healthy to hold onto such immature behaviour."

"Immature?" Suoh snapped, appearing from his corner, blue eyes blazing. "I will not associate with someone who has wronged my father. If that is counted as immature behaviour then so be it!"

"Wronged your father?" Harry said, his green eyes alight with hidden amusement. "How could I have wronged your father and still be at this school if it were true? Besides, I clearly remember the incident in which you think I caused your father harm and I remember seeing him, and quite a few others, enjoying themselves immensely. So I fail to see how I wronged him in the first place."

While Suoh worked on a reply, something seemed to fall into place with the other Hosts and Hani turned towards Harry. "Is this about last years the end of the year concert?"

Harry chuckled. "It seems Suoh-san is still a little bit sour that I took over last year, overruling all his plans by preforming a medley of Grease the Musical." The explanation was more done for Haruhi then the others, but they all seemed to understand immediately about what all the drama was about.

"We thought it was hilarious," the twins said from their corner. It was funny to hear them speak together as their voices were slightly different but they complimented each other like only twins could. Since Harry didn't know which was which, he assumed that the oldest was the instigator of most of the mayhem and had the deeper sound to his voice. He couldn't be sure of course.

"It was funny to watch those old ladies swing on your songs," one of them said while the other nodded, chuckling softly at the memory.

"It's not funny," Suoh said, clearly annoyed with the way this conversation was going. "It caused my father a lot of grief with the board and many families withdrew their application because of it."

"Oh rubbish," Draco said with an impassive face, clearly not impressed by the Suoh heir. "I heard quite a few families speak about Potter's performance and they seemed to be impressed. You probably received an equal amount of request for this year, especially since there seemed to be as many students this year as there were last year. And there will always be families withdrawing applications because they are all running a business. Besides Ouran Academy is one of the few schools in Japan which actually teaches students with money and sense."

Harry snorted softly and sipped his tea. Money and sense? Draco ignored him. "Also, who are you to criticise Potter's performance of that insane Musical? You run a Host Club… while still in High School… Sure there is probably a business plan behind all this, since Ootori-san is clearly running the entire operation, but still you shouldn't judge someone as quickly as you do. You had clearly already written Harry off the moment our first week was over."

"Harry now, am I?" the green eyed wizard said, smirking slightly. Draco blushed and re-crossed his arms across his chest. "Please don't stop Draco, you became quite passionate in your speech. It almost reminded me of the good old days when you used to call me names."

"Will you just finish that bl- tea already," Draco hissed, catching himself right on time.

"Hai, hai Taicho," Harry said with a cheeky smile, enjoying himself immensely. He really loved riling up blondes.

"You know very well…" the Malfoy heir started before composing himself. "Fine, if you will excuse me. I will be waiting outside."

Quickly gulping down the last of his tea Harry quickly called out Draco to wait for him. He turned to Haruhi. "I will see you tomorrow for your second lesson," he said with a wink. "Keep practicing so you won't lose that rhythm and bring something more comfortable to wear for the lesson."

The brown eyed girl nodded quickly and the Hosts bid Harry goodbye before the raven head followed Draco out of the room. "So you liked my medley of Grease, did you?" Harry asked the blonde. "Shall I do 'All that Jazz' or 'Cabaret' next time?"

"No," Draco said sharply, shooting his fellow wizard a warning and weary look.

Harry pouted, exiting the third music room with a final wave and a wink. "What about Moulin Rouge?"

…

While the week before the Christmas Ball would have been filled with dance lessons, Harry had his own performance to think about. It was a little different working with a live orchestra instead of just running a tape, but everyone had been very kind to him and complimented his voice and ability to adapt. They had seemed hesitant at first to have a student from a rich business school as their lead singer, but Harry had a warm personality and his desire to make this a success was certainly a great motivation for them.

The programme worked out as followed. The orchestra would start with an opening waltz and Harry would do a few songs, changing to a few instrumental songs so Harry could enjoy the Ball. After singing a traditional Japanese Christmas song and an English one, everyone would take a break while everyone did the traditional Christmas wishes and there was some kind of contest which would end after the proper greetings. Ootori had planned for it to end with one last dance, but Harry had different plans.

He had been working on an extra, special song which would probably cause some uproar but it would be worth it. Christmas was a special time after all.

And so the day of the Christmas Ball dawned crisp and cold, the promise of snow hanging in the air. Harry practiced a little more with the orchestra and helped decorate the room which would serve as their Ball room.

"Are you really going through with this?" Draco asked as he came by just as the first guests of that night started to appear. "He will probably kill you this time, you do realise that."

"Don't worry so much Draco," Harry said with a sweet smile as he tried to control his nerves. "And Suoh wouldn't kill me for something like this. Most of the guests would probably already have left anyway, so the damage would be only to the Hosts."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, checking his phone. The once Slytherin Prince had adapted quite well to technology, which surprised Harry at first. He had been less confident in using any technological gadget, but that was because everything seemed to break constantly around him. Maybe there had been some truth in Dudley's whining about Harry breaking his television and PlayStation. "Will you stop fretting!" the blonde wizard suddenly snapped. "Aren't you a Gryffindor?"

The raven head chuckled. "Who was almost placed in Slytherin," he muttered dryly.

"Yes and who could give a Raven a run for their money and who is more loyal and hardworking then any Puff I have even met," Draco snapped, quickly straightening Harry's clothes and sharply turning the raven head towards the stage. "So gather some of that foolish Gryffindorish behaviour and don't cause too much mayhem. No matter what I will be coming to get you at quarter past twelve."

"Hai, hai," Harry said cheekily, shaking himself out of the pre-performance nerves and waved the blonde off. "Say hi to Blaise for me."

He made it just as the Hosts got introduced (not that they really needed an introduction) and Suoh welcomed his guests to the Ball. "We would also send our special thanks to the orchestra who is playing tonight and to one of our own who will perform shortly for us all. Please give him a warm applause, are very own dance instructor and performer extraordinaire, Potter Harry!"

Would have still been young and naïve, Harry would have shied away from all the attention, but fighting with Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the Ministry the raven head had grown quite a backbone. Of course being de-aged together with Draco and a few others by a stray curse and having to live with a bunch of Slytherins who had all become quite neutral and adapt to Muggle life helped too.

Harry bowed low, accepting the warm welcome graciously as was expected off him and relishing a little in the spotlight. "Thank you all for this warm welcome," the green eyed wizard said, beaming at all the ladies below on the dance floor. He was sure he looked a little like Dumbledore back in the day. "I would like to thank the Tokyo Regional Orchestra for allowing me to sing alongside them tonight and wish you all a pleasant evening. It will be a pleasure to entertain you!"

He was quite sure Suoh was sending him warning glances, but Harry paid them no mind. If the second year indeed would try to kill him after tonight, he would be damned to miss every minute of it. While the orchestra played its first short song to set the mood, Harry got ready for his performance. Sipping from his water, lowering the bowler hat just enough to block the glaring light which hurt his eyes and taking his seat in front of the microphone. "This first song is an English Waltz."

~_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above~_

"See there's nothing to worry about Tamaki," Ootori said, nodding his appreciation towards Harry as they crossed paths right before the stage.

Harry smiled slightly and quickly set in the chorus. He wanted to sing an outrages song, just to get under the skin of that obnoxious blonde who he loved to rile up, but the girls also deserved to have a good night. It was their night after all, not one for Harry to ruin right away.

The raven head swayed along a little with the rhythm and caught sight of his dancing student who was standing off to the side, clearly not getting the idea that she was supposed to ask the _girls_ rather than the other way around. Harry felt a little for the one girl in a club full of beautiful boys. Sure she had her own boyish charms, that aloofness which the other girls seemed to find to endearing. Draco seemed quite captured by her natural charm, but Harry knew that the blonde would never really wish for anything but silently admire her from afar. He was much too wrapped around Zabini's finger. Not that he seemed to want to be anywhere else. They just seemed to fit together.

Harry received the polite applause with a gracious smile and nodded his thanks to both the dancers and the orchestra. "The next song is also an English Waltz."

_~What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time~_

The raven head had to stop a chuckle from escaping when Hani-senpai sailed past, being swung around enthusiastically by a girl who was clearly enjoying herself. Mori-senpai was a little more composed and kept a close eye on his charge as well as his dance partner. The man was a skilled bodyguard. Not that Harry had expected anything less.

The first bodyguard who had been hired to protect both Harry and Draco in the Muggle world had been looking for a quick buck. Basically the man was useless. It is why Draco had quickly fired the man, especially when Harry had been attacked after leaving a dance studio. The bodyguard had been nowhere in sight and while the raven head had protected himself long enough so most of the thugs had been downed by the time back-up arrived, the man should have been there to prevent such things from happening.

It is also why the Morinozuka family had insisted that one of their own became Harry, and by extension Draco's, bodyguard. The Haninozuka family had first offered but all that honour and duty business caused the raven head to have a bodyguard from the branch family of the Morinozuka clan. Not that Harry care either way, but Draco did so the ex-Gryff complied.

Some commotion in the form of Mori-senpai kidnapping Haruhi who had just started to move out onto the dance floor, caused the dancers to stumble apart as Harry sung one of two Japanese songs he had planned for that evening. He finished just as Suoh vanished out the door, leaving behind the dancers without a partner. "It seems that you girls are stuck with me then. How about we throw in a little rhythm? Let's Cha Cha."

There seemed to be a few girls who recognised the music but only two brave enough to actually walk up to Harry and accept the dance.

_Harry: Sylvia  
Girl: Yes Mickey  
Harry: How do you call your lover boy  
Girl: Come here lover boy  
Harry: And if he doesn't answer  
Girl: Oh lover boy  
Harry: And if he still doesn't answer  
Girl: I simply say, Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one  
Both: Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one_

The two girls played their parts well, not really fighting for Harry as he both lead them through the dance. It certainly earned the approval off a lot of the girls and by the time the song ended, Harry had created a large dancing space for him to dance in. The orchestra started a medley of different songs and different dance styles and while most of the aristocratic girls seemed unsure and disapproving, Harry moved his way through all those willing.

By the time the Hosts arrived back to take over the girls to dance, some seemed quite disappointed that Harry left to take a break. They joined him at the buffet table, almost interrogating him as they earnestly tried to get to know him a little better.

"How did you learn to dance like that?"

"When I left England, I travelled a lot, staying in Madrid, Rio, Chicago," Harry said with a light shrug, sipping some water before munching on some fancy looking salmon spread. "Dancing became a kind of passion of mine since I needed a different focus. We only settled in Japan because Draco wanted to become an expert in Kendo."

"Do you teach dance?"

"No," the raven head replied immediately, causing a few disappointed girls to pout slightly.

"But didn't you teach Haruhi-kun?"

"Only as a favour to Ootori-san."

"Won't you start a club at school?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm generally way too busy to stay after school for a club. Besides, next year will be my last year at Ouran since I won't be staying for University. It would be pointless to start a club for all but a year."

"You could join the Host club?" one very hopeful girl said.

The raven head laughed loudly, causing some of the girls waiting for a dance to look at them. "I don't think Suoh-san would ever forgive me if I decided to join his Host club after everything which happened."

"Didn't he ask you once, last year just as the club opened?"

Harry nodded, a smirk in place and his green eyes twinkling with hidden amusement. "Aa that he did."

"What about Malfoy-san?"

"Draco can barely stand being at school let along wanting to participate in any type of club," Harry said with a sad smile. "Of course he has found his solace in Kendo and practices daily with Mori-senpai. I would like to think that he is happy there."

He quickly brought an end to the friendly interrogation and continued to eat, observing the dancers quietly. The raven head was soon joined by Ootori who thanked him for taking over the entertainment when they took care of some business. Harry waved the thanks away with a smile. "It was my pleasure. Normally I would have asked for an extra favour from either one of you Hosts, but since its Christmas I will let it slide this time."

"You are very gracious," the youngest Ootori son said, though the compliment sounded a little strained. The second year clearly expected some kind of disaster to strike at any moment now that Harry had forgone the favour.

Harry chuckled. "Relax Ootori-san and enjoy this evening of splendour. It won't last for much longer. It is nearly twelve after all," and with that the raven head left Ootori standing by the buffet table. While waiting for the signal that they could start on the last dance, Harry decided to peek through the large bay windows to see what all the commotion outside was about. All the girls were asked to stay by the window and Harry could only just make out the outlines of two people running, when Haruhi and Suoh entered. The girl Host was limping a little, leaning heavily on a blushing Suoh who looked a little sheepish.

Right on queue the lights outside lit up, decorating a large Christmas tree with flickering lights. Two students who Harry recognised as Kasugazaki and Suzushima, who came to a startled halt the moment the lights flickered on, seemed to have been running through the snow. Something Harry found a little amusing and Haruhi seemed a little ashamed about.

"Many well wishes to the clumsy couple," Suoh said with a fond smile and he signalled for the last dance. The wizard nodded and took his seat. The orchestra started to play softly and Harry closed his eyes as the all-time familiar tune washed over him, making him smile softly.

_~Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos~_

_~Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
will find it hard to sleep tonight~_

_~They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly~_

_~And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you~_

_~And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said, many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas to you!~_

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

…

The orchestra were leaving one by one and the Hosts were just discussing who would drive Haruhi home, when Harry swayed towards them. "Isn't it a shame, I didn't get to dance with my student at all this evening," he said. "Then again, you couldn't possibly dance like that Fujioka-san. Unless you want me to waltz you through the room while standing on top of my feet?"

"Want us to stay Potter-kun?" someone called across the room and they all glanced back to see a few musicians stay behind.

"Are you all still good for the final act?" he called back.

"Potter -"

Suoh was cut off quickly by a set of raised thumbs and Draco entering the Ballroom together with Blaise Zabini. "Ah good," Harry called and moved towards the middle of the room. "Just in time for my Christmas gift! Blaise hit the lights!" The violins started playing just as the spot came on.

_~Birds flying high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life - for me  
And I'm feelin' – good~_

The music swelled and Harry smirked, moving through the room almost sensually but with all the elegance of a skilled dancer and fighter. At least Mitsukuni and Takashi recognised the skill Harry was showing. Suoh looked murderous and Haruhi look surprised. Ootori suddenly seemed a little shocked and the twins seemed impressed.

_~I'm feelin' good~_

Harry came to a stop right in front of the two other wizards just as the music stopped.

__

~Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River runnin' free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel~

Both Blaise and Draco knew exactly what Harry was talking about. The freedom they had gained from living far away from prying eyes and nosy old reporters. Because even though Harry gotten most of the attention, especially after the final battle and he had been de-aged, those who had declared neutrality and linked themselves with Harry had been flooded with reporters as well. Most hadn't survived the strain of being around the source of all that attention and fled to create new lives of their own. Only a handful remained with Harry, not because of the money or the attention but because they shared the same fate and wanted the same thing. To live a new life.__

~It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life - for me  
And I'm feelin' good~

Harry swayed back towards the middle of the room, looking himself in the music and the song.__

~Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world - for me~

Had Harry been paying attention to his audience he would have noticed Suoh gaping, the twins swaying along with the music and Ootori having to sit down. The Shadow King seemed to be content with writing though he was writing at an alarming speed. Haruhi was entranced with the entire performance and probably slightly turned on judging from the blush which had spread across her cheeks. The only two, or four, who didn't seem bothered by the performance and were just content to watch were the two seniors and wizards.__

~For me~

Releasing all the pent up frustrations from the past few days, weeks, months, maybe even years Harry used the dance space to the maximum. Just a few minutes longer and he felt like he could almost touch the sky.__

~Stars when you shine, you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine, you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine and I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life~

He wanted them to understand, more then he probably realised. This place had become important to him even if he behaved like it wasn't true. He wanted to be here, in this place, in this country, with these people. It was important. This was his new life, the one no-one could control but himself. Because de-aging had been a blessing as well as a curse.

_~It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life~_

Catching their silent and admiring gazes, Harry knew that they understood, even if it was but a little bit. Harry wanted freedom to do the things he was good at and the things he wanted to do all by himself. Draco and Blaise would be with him for as long as it took, but even they would need their own space at some point. Hell, he would need his own space to move around as he wished.__

~It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life - for me  
And I'm feelin' – good  
I'm feelin' good  
I'm feelin' so good  
I feel so good~

Blaise and Draco applauded as the song ended and the blonde was shaking his head in amusement. "I bet you have energy to burn," Blaise said with an amused smirk.

"I feel like dancing," Harry said, sounding a little hyper as the adrenalin caused by the song was still rushing through him. "Shall we do '_I've had the time of my life_'? I can do the lift easily."

"Isn't it about time we all went home?" Suoh said, a little calmer then he usually would have responded when dealing with the British boy. "Besides, who were you going to dance with? There is only one girl here and she is injured."

Ootori raised an eyebrow but remained silent, still writing though a little bit more relaxed then he was. "I think it's about time all of us went home," Mitsukuni said wisely, clearly hoping to avert a crisis this way. "Christmas is a time spend with family and not running around the school at night."

"Yeah Draco," Harry said. "Let's re-enact 'Nightmare before Christmas' and get the whole gang together. That way we can all be together for Christmas like Mitsukuni said."

Draco and Blaise both sighed tiredly. "Come on Potter," Blaise said, dragging the raven head behind him as Harry tried to dance around the room again. "I've had a long day today and I'm not planning for you to make it longer."

"Oh I know!" Harry called out, just as the other two wizards got him to exit the Ballroom. "We can do 'Hello Dolly' for the end of the year show. And you can't complain this time Suoh, cause you owe me one~!"

Oh how he loved to tease blondes!

_**Fin!**_

**A/N: *chuckles* I made Harry sound like a kid on a sugar rush. For all you people who are unsure about the suffixes and the Japanese words I used, here a quick summary.**

'**Hai' and 'Aa' are two forms of 'Yes', though 'Aa' would only be used by boys and not girls.**

'**Taicho' basically means 'Captain' but not a sea captain but rather for any type of fighting leader.**

**The suffix '-dono' is used by samurai to show their respect towards the ones they serve, who would generally be Lords. The twins use it in the Anime but more as a word rather then added as a suffix.**

**The suffix '-sama' is very formally and showing that the person is far above you. It is sometimes also used as an honorary suffix in 'Onii-sama' (big brother) or 'Otou-sama' (father).**

**The songs used in order of appearance:**

**Cruising down the river (on a Sunday afternoon) – **

**I'll be – Edwin McCain Band**

**You and me – Lifehouse**

**Love is Strange- Mickey and Sylvia**

**The Christmas Song – Various Artists but I like the Michael Bublé version**

**Feeling good – Michael Bublé**


	2. Note

Omake

When _Tempest S_ came with a response I just felt the need to explain. You said that the picture had just about nothing to do with the story. Thing is that the picture was about the only thing I really like that had a small relation to the story. The fact that I imagined Harry as the dark haired dancer and the blonde his partner in an intimate dance. The only male blondes we have in this story are either Tamaki or Draco (I'm not counting Mitsukuni because he is more sandy haired then blonde). Tamaki, while eccentric enough, I just don't see dancing with another male apart from for Host Club business. Harry liked to tease Tamaki in this story because, according to him, blondes are so easy to tease. If I would have gone for a dance with Draco, it would have become a stiff and formal dance which I just didn't feel like writing about.

In turn _Reithandina_ was a little disappointed that I didn't write a full out dancing scene. To be honest, I'm not very good at writing dancing scenes. They will sound like 'they twirled a little around the dance floor' and 'swishing and ticking they moved through their dance paces'. I could have gone for a very intimate dance, doing a tango or rumba with a partner but that wouldn't have worked for the story.

To _xDarklightx_ who would have like to know a little bit more about the background. I didn't feel like explaining because I hadn't worked out the full details. Just that half the fighters at the final Battle at Hogwarts were hit by a de-aging spell and some bonded together and moved away while others stayed behind. I didn't mean to make a full out story from this and more to inspire others into adapting the thought process and maybe write their own story with such a twist.

**When I read all those reviews who wanted extra background information and more dancing scenes, I sat down to write a final Omake with a dance scene between Harry and Draco. I even selected the song I would use (it would have been **_**I don't feel like dancing**_**, the Baseballs version because it's fun and fast paced). I withdrew this idea when I realised I was totally messing up the story because of it. Maybe Draco would eventually give in and dance with Harry, sort of as a Christmas present kind of gesture. And maybe our lovable blonde would choose that particular song just because it would fit with his mood. But then what? Would the entire scene be filled with stupid and cheesy lines like 'they swayed across the room, their eyes alight with mischief and desire' and things like 'they pressed their bodies a little bit closer, completely forgetting the song as they became lost with the skin on skin contact'. Hmm…**

**Darn, maybe I should just write a Harry/Draco slash story.**

**Anyway, sorry for this small rant thingy as an answer to some of the questions which arose from either the story or the picture I chose for the story. I look forward to reading any stories anyone comes up with in the near future and continue to support the FanFiction movement by writing and posting lots of stories.**


End file.
